Media content is often distributed by content distributers, such as multiple-system operators (MSO) over particular geographic areas. The content distributers, to monetize the distribution of content, may insert advertisements into designated ad avails associated with the content being distributed by the content distributer. In some cases, the inserted ads may be political ads, particularly during periods just prior to elections. This content with the inserted ads may be distributed over the particular geographic area to which the content distributer provides a particular content.